


Short It Oneshots

by whatsup_mylittlejewishamericanprincess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reddie, Stenbrough, These are really dumb, benverly - Freeform, elmax - Freeform, i hate myself too, one shots, please dont sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsup_mylittlejewishamericanprincess/pseuds/whatsup_mylittlejewishamericanprincess
Summary: It onshots that I wrote. Some of them I think are really good, others I could have made good but completely blew. As it goes on I think it gets better, just have to get threw the trash I wrote when I didn't know what I was doing.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 7





	1. Mike Knows What's Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this sucks.

Beverly stood in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee.   
“Mike, can you please pass me that sugar?” she asks. Mike looked up from his book.  
“Sure,”  
He walked off, then came back with Ben. He pushed him toward Beverly and they all had a nice, long laugh.   
“Seriously though, I need the sugar…”

Later

The Losers were all sitting together at a table eating dinner. Bill started eating but noticed it tasted a little bland (not to shade on Mike’s cooking or anything, though).  
“Hey Mike, pass the s-salt,”   
Mike stood up and picked Eddie up out of his chair. Bill sighed and pinched the end of his nose.  
“Nevermind, just p-pass the pepper.”  
Mike set Eddie down and walked over to another end of the table. He picked up Stan, and Stan just sighed and ate a biscuit while dangling in Mike’s arms.   
“D*mnit, Mike!” Bill snapped. He looked at Stan. “Actually, I’ll - I’ll take him…” Stanley smiled a bit.

Later

The Losers were all gathered in Bill’s basement watching Carrie. Eddie was holding a bucket of popcorn. He held it out to Mike.  
“Hey, Mike, can you put some cheesy stuff in here?” he asked.  
Mike glanced at the popcorn bucket, then looked at Richie, then at Eddie. “I don’t think Richie will fit in there,” he said, very seriously.  
Bill sighed. “Mike, y-you have a p-problem.”  
But Richie stood up form where he was sitting. “I think I’ve been issued a challenge!” He then proceeded to climb all over a screaming Eddie.

The End  
(Eddie hit Richie until he stopped, in case you were wondering)


	2. BIBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh

“Nice Hands, Eds,” Richie said.   
“Uh...thank you?” Eddie said, confused. Richie then winked at him.   
“I bet that they’d look even better wrapped around my-” He was cut off by Stanley.  
“BIBLE! WRAPPED AROUND THE BIBLE! PRAISE THE LORD, AMEN!” He screamed.

The End  
(Stan is Jewish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks


	3. Le Slushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w0w

Eddie and Richie walked into Bev’s apartment, both holding a cup. They stuck their tongues out at her.  
“Why are your tongues purple?” she asked.   
They smirked.   
“I had a red slushie,” Richie said. “And I had a blue slushie,” Eddie said.  
Stan spits out his water.

The End  
(Stanley has left the chat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew


	4. Sad Skater Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (i'll try to be serious now)
> 
> *w0w* Richie do be kinda skating tho
> 
> (that was my actual attempt at serious. i'm worried)

It was a hot summer day in Derry, Stan and Eddie were sitting on the sidewalk licking ice cream cones. They were talking about the stupid summer homework their teacher had given them. They heard a small wailing noise from somewhere.  
“What is that?” Stan asked. They saw a skinny, dark-haired boy on a skateboard coming towards them. Eddie sighed. “Richie…”  
Richie didn’t seem to notice them and rode past them, crying all the way. He turned on to a different street a few minutes later.   
“Should we check on him?” Eddie asked, still staring in the direction Richie had turned.   
“Nah,” Stan licked his ice cream.

The End  
(Richie is SadBoi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh


	5. Weiner in the Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one scares me.

Ben’s mom was going out of town, so Ben did the only rational thing and threw a party. Well, if 7 people in a very controlled setting would count as a party. Ben invited Beverly as his date, though it’s his party.   
Eddie got there and Ben saw that he was alone. He walked up to him, trying to be smug, which was not his strong suit.  
“I’ve got my partner,” he pointed behind him at Beverly, chugging a bottle of Vodka. “So where’s yours?” Eddie pointed behind him. “He’s in the jacuzzi.  
Ben looked over and saw Richie and Stan in the jacuzzi. They were talking but Ben couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, though Stan looked a little disturbed.

In the jacuzzi  
Richie started laughing to himself. “What’s so funny?” said Stan.  
“Do you dare me to put my wiener in the jet?” He asked, still laughing.  
Stan blinked at him, then looked at the jet, at Richie. “...Yes…”

The End  
(RIP Richie’s peen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh


	6. Stan Uris Goes Bird Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w0w he do be watching those birds doe

“Be home by five, Stan,” Andrea, Stanley’s mother, said as Stan walked out the door holding his favorite bird book to his chest, and his binoculars around his neck.  
“Okay, mom,” He shut the door behind him and rode his bike down to the Barrens. It didn't take long before he arrived. He kicked the bike stand down and left it by the road. He walked into the Barrens and started looking around the tops of the trees.  
He had seen most of the birds that Derry had to offer, but today he was looking for a more rare one to add to his list. Apparently, Richie had seen one of them on his way to the arcade, but Stanley didn't really believe him.   
Stan heard some chirping and held his binoculars up to his eyes and looked around. He saw a few birds that were very common, ones that he saw every day. He let go of the binoculars, them falling to hit him on the chest, and continued deeper into the woods. He opened his book and began reading while he was walking down the path, nearly tripping over an empty beer bottle.   
Finally, he found his favorite place to sit, near a small creek on a log. He sat and looked through his binoculars up at the trees. Then, finally, he saw it. The delicate feathers and vibrant colors. He looked at it in awe, it was so beautiful. The most beautiful thing he thought anyone could ever see. He opened up his book and crossed the bird off the list he’d made in the very back. He looked at a few more birds but didn't get to cross anymore off his list. An hour or so had passed (he left the house at around three), although it felt like only moments to him. He looked down at his watch and realized it was four forty-five.   
“Sh*t.” He said out loud. He closed his book and ran out of the Barrens. He found his bike right where he left it, undisturbed. He hopped on and dashed home. When he finally did get home it was four fifty-eight. He walked through the door, panting and sweating slightly.  
“Right on time!” His mother said. Stan smiled and nodded at her, checking his watch. He walked upstairs to his room and drew a picture of his bird. It definitely needed improvement, but Andrea thought it was the most amazing drawing ever, and she even put it up on the fridge. Although Donald, his father thought it was silly since the boy was thirteen, neither Stan or Andrea really cared what he thought just then.

The End  
(I suck at endings, just like Bill Denbrough)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this one. Kinda. idk.


	7. H00ters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When haves milk
> 
> (??)

Richie ran to Stan’s dorm room and knocked on the door. He waited, not-so-patently, outside. When Stan finally came to the door Richie yelled, “Happy Birthday!” He smiled and they hugged.   
“Me and The Losers are gonna take you somewhere today!” Richie told him.   
“It’s The Losers and I,” Stan replied. “But, thank you. That’s actually kind of nice.”  
“Yeah! We’re taking you to Hooters!” He put an arm around Stan and they walked out to Eddie’s car together.  
“Hooters!” Stan got really excited, which shocked Richie, who didn't think Stan knew what Hooters was. “Let’s go then!”  
Richie and Stan and all the Losers got into Eddie’s car and drove into town. It took a while for them to get there, but when they did Stanley could hardly contain himself he was so jazzed. They all got out of the car and went up to the door. Stan was the first one to walk in, but when he looked around inside his smile disappeared and he went quiet.  
“What’s up, Stan?” Bill asked.   
“Where are all the owls?” Stan asked and everyone around him started laughing and he was CoNfUzZlEd.  
The End  
(Stan is gay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay thEN


	8. Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie look at some sun-fricken-flowers. Fatherhecker.

Richie and Eddie stood in the field of sunflowers walking around and were shocked at how tall the sunflowers were. Eddie stood next to one and looked up at it.  
“I hate standing next to sunflowers.” He thought out loud. Richie turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. “Why?”  
“It makes me feel weak,” Eddie said. Richie held back a laugh. “Like look at this flower. This flower is taller than I am! The flower is winning and I’m losing.” Eddie stared at the flower, angrily.   
Richie let out the laugh and walked towards a different flower. “You are not ready to hear about trees!” Richie said as we walked away.  
The End   
(Eddie is short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez
> 
> Listen to Dontmakemefallinlove by Cuco, it's a bop.


	9. At the Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan did done driveth Richard Tozier to le airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the deal with airline food?

“You drive like a grandpa, Stanley!” Richie yelled. “Go faster!” Stanley rolled his eyes for at least the 10,000th time that day. “I’m just trying not to get us killed. Sorry,” He said sarcastically. “Whatever.”  
They arrived at the airport where Richie had to catch a flight to Canada to visit family. Richie and Stan got out of the car and walked through the airport. They went through security and, of course, the alarm went off when Richie went through and Stan covered his face, he was absolutely humiliated. They patted Richie down and pulled a metal straw out of his pocket. This just made Stanley even more embarrassed. They finally got past the security and walked toward the door to Richie’s plane.  
“Have a nice flight,” Stan told him. Richie shrugged. “I have no say in the matter.”   
Stan had already begun walking away. “Then die.”  
The End  
(sassy Stan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But  
> Like  
> What's the deal with it?


	10. E-Boy Eddie (DUN DUN DUN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the most realistic of stories, but it was fun to write.

Eddie got sighed and pressed the download button for an app called “TikTok ''. The only reason Eddie was getting it was because Richie had somehow convinced him. He said that the videos were really funny and people could get thousands of followers. Richie himself had a pretty decent following. Richie had begged and begged Eddie to get it and he finally caved.  
Once the app was fully downloaded, Eddie clicked the icon and started scrolling through what was called a “For You” page. He had to admit, some of the videos were pretty funny, but others were complete trash. And then they had these POV TikTok that Eddie thought had surprisingly good plots. He kept scrolling and scrolling for almost 20 minutes, then he stumbled upon a video with a boy doing some weird stuff with his tongue and wearing mostly all black and white. The title said something, something, “Eboy”. Eddie had no clue what the heck an “Eboy” was. But he thought, though he would never admit it, that it was super hot.   
Eddie convinced his mom to let him go shopping for new clothes. He got black boots and black shirts and black jeans and white under-shirts and chains for both his neck and his pants. He also got some eyeliner. He went home and put all of this on, making little hearts on his cheeks with the eyeliner. He stood back and looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked very cool. He decided to wear this whole get up to school tomorrow to see what Richie would think of it. No. Not just Richie. The whole Losers Club.   
He woke up very early the next morning so that he could have enough time to look as edgy as possible. He debated on whether or not to wear the eyeliner and the little hearts on his cheeks, worrying about what some other people might think. He knew that The Losers would be okay with it, but the other people at his school weren't as accepting or nice. In the end, he decided not to care what anyone else thought and put on the eyeliner and both those little hearts.  
He rode to school very slowly on his bike as to not mess up any of his new clothes. By the time he did arrive, all of The Losers were already there. He walked up to them and stuck his tongue out like he had seen in the video. They all just stared at him, shocked.   
“What the he|| happened to you?” Stan asked, truly concerned. Eddie frowned. “You don't like it?” Stan shrugged.   
“Oh, god, Eds,” Richie said. “You had TikTok for one day and you’ve already become an Eboy?!?!” All of The Losers except Eddie laughed. “I’ll rearrange your guts, Tozier.” He said and walked away. This just made the rest of them laugh even harder.   
“Does he even know what that means?” Richie asked, out of breath from all the laughing.  
The End  
(Eddie is too pure for this. Help him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wuifnewjigwegiuwenjgi gay
> 
> Listen to Weird Honey by Elvis Depressedly or I will sick an E-Boy on you.


	11. A Stozier Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Reddie but Stozier is just soooooOOoOoOo cute ack

“Ha! Beat you again!” Richie yelled. He held out his hand to Stan. Stanley rolled his eyes and handed him the money. “How are you so good at this?” Richie pocketed the money and shrugged. “Practice.” “I think this might be your only talent.” Richie punched his arm and laughed. “Shut up, dude.” Richie showed Stan another token. “You wanna go again?” Stan shook his head. “Not with this game. Can we play a different one? Like Dig Dug?”   
Richie couldn't believe that someone would want to play Dig Dug over Street Fighter. Sure it was fun, but Street Fighter was just on a whole other level. “Seriously? You wanna play Dig Dug? You can’t even do two players on that!” “We can take turns. I have enough money from chores.” Richie thought it over. They had been playing Street Fighter the entire time, so he guessed he should let Stan pick now. “Fine.” He said.  
They walked across the arcade to Dig Dug. When they got there, some red-headed girl was already playing. They waited behind her, Stan being a bit more patient than Richie, who after only a few seconds was jumping up and down and talking Stan’s ear off. “Did you forget to take your medicine today, Rich?”   
She finally finished her game and left the arcade, a few boys following behind her. When they walked up to the arcade machine, they saw that she had actually beaten the high score that had been there for almost a month now. “Impressive.” Richie thought. “For a girl.” Richie let Stan go first since the game was his idea. Stan started off pretty good, but his turn ended quickly. He wasn't really one for arcade games. He spent most of his time reading or bird watching or helping his father in the Synagogue. On Richie’s turn, however, he got pretty close to coming in fourth place on the leaderboard, slamming all the buttons violently.  
They stayed like that, switching and playing, Richie always getting further than Stan, until after about 12 rounds Stan said he was hungry. Richie agreed and they walked out of the arcade to a near-by diner. Then Richie ordered a hamburger and they got some fires to share. They also got milkshakes to drink. Stan finished his pretty quickly, so Richie took his straw and told Stan to watch how fast he could drink with two straws. Stanley didn't watch. Then Richie put both of the straws in either side of his mouth.   
“Look, I’m a walrus!” He said. Stan rolled his eyes and laughed. They finished up the rest of their food and left the diner. Next, they went to Center Street to watch a movie at the Aladdin Theater. Richie wanted to watch Dirty Dancing and Stan wanted to watch Pretty In Pink. In the end, they decided on watching The Goonies for the thousandth time. After the movie was done, Richie suggested that they go back to Street Fighter. Stan was going to agree, but after checking his watch he realized he was supposed to be home a few minutes ago. Richie was a bit upset but understood. They hugged and parted ways. Stan went home and Richie still went to the arcade to play Street Fighter again, where he played with some kid named Connor.  
The End  
(Conner is problematic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w0w
> 
> Listen to Cut Your Bangs by Girlpool, it's amazing.


	12. Who Are You?  .....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has an OC in it. So. Yeah.
> 
> Also, the most recent things in my search history are:
> 
> Potato bug
> 
> March of the falsettos
> 
> and:
> 
> cursed imagaes (yes spelled like that)
> 
> I just thought I would share that

Stan wrote down a few words in his notebook about some bird he was looking at. He already knew almost everything there was to know about it and had already written millions of lists containing facts about the bird. But he loved making lists and memorizing facts, so he still made so many more. He traveled deeper into the Barrens. He found that the deeper he got, the more birds he would see. So, whenever he went he would go as deep as he could without getting lost, almost getting to the very middle of the woods.   
As Stan walked further and further, he started getting the feeling that he was not completely alone, as he usually was. He stopped walking and looked behind him. Nothing. Stan shrugged the feeling off and kept going. But within seconds the feeling someone was with him came back. He tried his best to ignore it. He kept walking until he finally got tired and found a place to sit that wouldn't get his shorts too dirty. He looked at birds and wrote notes and read in his favorite bird book. Everything was going just as planned and he had totally forgotten about the feeling he had earlier.  
Then he heard a stick break behind him. Then more sticks breaking. He soon realized that there were footsteps behind him. He quickly stood up and turned around. He was expecting to see some wild animal or homeless person. Or worse, Henry Bowers. But instead, he saw a girl. She looked a bit older than Stan, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a grey sweater and a long blue skirt that matched her eyes. She was carrying a book of her own. She looked a bit startled by Stan’s sudden movement and stepped back.   
Stan sighed in relief. “Who are you?” The girl said nothing. They stood in awkward silence for a few more seconds before Stanley tried again. “Hello? I’m Stan. Who are you?” He then thought that he maybe shouldn’t have told a complete stranger his name, then started worrying if he should even be talking to her. Stan waited for an answer and when there wasn’t one, he started to walk away. He only walked like 4 steps, though, before she finally said something. Or whispered really.  
“Sadie,” she said in a low voice. Stan turned around. “What?” She pointed at herself. “Saide.” She repeated. Stan smiled. “Stanley.” He replied.  
He walked back over and sat back down. He motioned for her to come sit next to him. She did. “So what are you doing all the way out here?” He asked. Saide just shrugged. “Well, I’m birdwatching. Do you like birds?” Sadie nodded. Stan proceeded to tell her about all the different kinds of birds there were in Derry. Sadie listened, actually interested. This made Stan absolutely euphoric because whenever he tried to tell his friends about the bird he had just seen or just random bird facts he found interesting, they all got bored and stopped listening. Sadie nodded occasionally as Stan talked. He listed off all of the features of the birds, told her when the mating season was, what they ate, and everything in between.   
When he finished they sat in another long silence, not as awkward as the other one, though. Stan looked over at the book she had. It was The Goldfinch, by Donna Tart. He had read it himself and loved it, his favorite character was Boris as he expected was most peoples’ favorite. He pointed at the book. “I’ve read that!” He said. “Do you like it? I loved it personally.” She smiled and nodded. They sat in silence, again, Stanley looking at her birds and her reading a page in her book. Soon, she stood up and informed him she had to go. They waved goodbye. “Hope to see you, again,” Stan said as she walked away, and he returned to trying to draw a bluebird he had seen.  
The End  
(Sadie probably left to get a cookie tbh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was rough anyway
> 
> LISTEN TO MICHELLE BY SIR CHLOE, IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY SUFHYASBHJ it's good


	13. They Do Be At The Mall Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w0w at the mall cuz i'm oRiGinAl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ack Pretty Vacant by Sex Pistols uiawegywabhfkjsd

“You sure I won't get in trouble?” El asked as she and Max walked around the clothing shop. “I’m certain,” She answered, looking through the clothes that were hanging up. “No one who would care would even come to the mall today. You think Mike would come here for any other reason than a movie?” El shrugged. Max picked up a shirt and shoved it in El’s face. “Oh my god, you need to try this on!”  
El smiled and nodded. She had only gotten new clothes once in her life when Hopper took her in, but she liked the ones in this store a lot more. They were colorful and girlish. They ran over to the dressing room and Max handed El the shirt. El ran in the room and slipped her shirt off, and the new one on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. “Pretty,” she thought.   
She walked out of the room to show Max. “Ta-da!” She said. She spun around and laughed. Max laughed as well. “It looks so good on you!” She said. “You look hot!” El furrowed her eyebrows. “Hot?” She said, still laughing. “It’s cold in here!” Max laughed even harder. “No! It just means… I don't know! You look really good!”   
El shrugged. She went back into the dressing room and changed back into her other shirt (which was boring and brown). They were definitely going to buy that shirt, but not just yet. They had more looking to do. They went up and down the rows of clothes, finding some really cute things and laughing at other things they thought looked ridiculous. They found a few more shirts for El and a few for Max. They checked all of it out and went on to the next place.  
The next place was Scoops Ahoy since they wanted ice cream. Steve Harrington worked there, but they didn't think he would care much. They skipped on over to the ice cream place and once they got there rang the bell over and over until Steve came out of a back room. He walked up and asked them what they wanted. Max wanted vanilla with sprinkles, and El just got what she got ‘cause she had never been here before, so she didn't really know what she wanted.   
Steve handed them their ice cream. “Wait,” he looked at El. “Are you even supposed to be here?” El and Max looked at each other. They laughed and ran away. They walked out of the door of the mall and sat on a bench that was just outside. They talked and laughed and licked their ice cream. When they finished, they waited by a bus stop, waiting for the next bus. Max told El that she should totally break up with Mike.  
El shrugged. “I don't know. I still like him, he’s just…” “Being a complete jerk?” Max finished. El laughed and nodded. The bus finally came. They got on together, ditching the subject, and began a new conversation. “Hop is gonna be so mad!” Max said. “God, don't remind me.”

The End   
(I still can’t write endings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop-


	14. (Insert Dramatic Name Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buttercup by Jack Stauber iushygfashefkzdiugyuaqtvwjhrgksdabhvurjbsdn im gayhb ewnasdfhyab

Richie sat on his bed, up in his room. His nose was bleeding and his body ached all over. He had been trying to get himself a drink, but the jug was too heavy and he spilled it on the kitchen floor. His father, who was in the living room, heard it and walked in there. Richie said sorry at least six times and rushed to find some paper towels to clean it up with. But Wentworth grabbed Richie by the back of his shirt and yanked him back. He started yelling at him, telling him he should be more careful and asking if he even had a brain in his head. Went’s face was so close to Richie’s. He could smell the alcohol.   
After all the yelling was done, Went let go of Richie’s shirt and punched him in the face. Richie fell and Went started kicking his ribs and his back and everywhere he could get to. After a few minutes of that, Wentworth finally got tired. He spit on Richie and walked right out the front door. Richie heard the car start and drive off.   
Richie stayed on the floor, curled up, crying. He laid there for what seemed like forever. Then, he stood up. He went upstairs to look at himself in the mirror. Blood all over his face, a big bruise forming under his eye. He didn't even want to look at the bruises that were probably forming on his torso. Richie looked around for something to help with injuries. Nothing. Eddie would have more than enough stuff to help him, but he and his mother had gone out of town.   
So, instead, Richie went to his room and sat on his bed. With a bloody nose and a body that ached all over. He laid down and tried to get to sleep. Which so far wasn’t working at all. He heard a tapping noise but thought it was just his imagination, so he ignored it. He heard the tapping again, but still ignored it. But the tapping got even louder. Louder and louder until he couldn't ignore it.  
He got up, slowly because of all the aching. He walked over to the window and opened it. It was dark, so he could barely see anything. But he could make out the silhouette of a person. The person got closer, and Richie could finally see who it was.  
“Jesus Christ, Richie! Are you deaf?” Beverly said as she crawled through the window. When she got she looked at Richie’s face, seeing it for the first time that night. “What the f*ck happened to you?” Richie shrugged. “I fell down the stairs.” “Yeah. Sure.”  
They sat on Richie’s bed together. Neither of them talked. They just sat together, Richie leaning his head on Bev’s shoulder. “So.” Bev finally said. “So?” Richie said. Bev moved to sit directly in front of him. “So. You wanna tell me what actually happened to your face?” “I already told you.” Beverly rolled her eyes. “Was it Bowers?” Richie shook his head.  
There was a long pause before Beverly said, “I know you didn't fall down the stairs, Richie. Cut the sh|t.” Richie shrugged. Bev raised her eyebrows and shoved Richie lightly. “Well, I can’t just say it. I’ve never even told anyone before.” “Told anyone what?” Bev said in kind of a panicked voice.   
All of a sudden, Richie just started crying. “Sh|t.” Bev leaned in and hugged him. “What is it, Rich?” Richie pushed Bev off him. “It was...um…” Bev didn't say anything this time. She waited patiently. She had an idea of who it might have been, and she knew how hard it could be to talk about it.   
“I spilled some water. And my dad got mad. So he…” Richie gestured to his face. He wasn't even able to say it out loud. “Oh, God, Richie!” She leaned in and hugged him again, and this time he did not push her away. They just hugged each other for the longest time. It was the best hug Richie had ever had. Although, that might not really be saying much. Hugs were not very common in the Tozier household unless his mother was especially drunk.   
Beverly stayed with him overnight and only left when Richie’s dad came back at around 8. She crawled out the window and told Richie if he ever needed her to just call.  
The End  
(Wentworth more like WentWORTHLESS)  
(i know in the book they aren't that bad but i use it for the angst and hurt/comfort pls don't come for me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20-meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. Ding A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. Ding. Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, ding


	15. The Smonking Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUUUUUURN BAAAABBBBBY BUUUUUURRRNNNNNNNNNN (as soon as i started writing this the song Burn Baby Burn by Stud Cole came on so I had to do that) Anyyywayyyy
> 
> Uhm. Smonk

Richie, Beverly, and Bill walked out of Derry Highschool together. It had been a long and stressful day at school. With three tests, the teachers were worse than usual. And of course, Henry Bowers was in a rotten mood and decided to torment them all day. He did it every day but with everything else on top of that, it was almost unbearable today.   
None of them wanted to go home, so instead they all went to The Kissing Bridge. There they talked and joked around and, of course, Richie made at least a hundred ‘your mom’ jokes. Eventually, just talking wasn’t helping a whole lot. They all got bored. But still, none of them wanted to go home. That was even more boring.  
Beverly pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She put one in her mouth and tossed the other two to Bill and Richie. They all leaned in, cigarette in mouth, and Bev lit them all at the same time. They all took a long drag. The first one always felt the best. They held it for a while, and let go in unison, letting smoke spill out of their mouths. They all laughed and continued their talking.  
They talked for a while and eventually finished their cigarettes. Richie going for another one. They stayed there on the bridge, people passing them occasionally. They talked and talked for a long time. Richie telling them about how he had beat five people in a row at Street Fighter the other day. And Bev telling them that her aunt was going to take her to see some concert. And Bill told them that he had convinced his parents to take him to London over the summer, which was coming up.   
After about two hours of just talking and smoking, Bill’s parents texted saying they needed him to come home. He put out his cigarette and they said their farewells. With Bill gone their little Smoking Trio had been cut to a duo.   
Richie and Bev decided to move their party to the park. They sat on the bench together, Richie laying in Bev’s lap. Bev had finally ditched her cigarette, leaving Richie the only one smoking. Although, Bev would occasionally snatch it out of his hand and take a few drags. They talked and laughed at dumb little kids who were on the playground.   
Almost two more hours had passed before they both got tired. Richie finally put out his cigarette on the bench and they walked off, receiving some dirty looks from moms who were there with their kids. Bev went home to her aunt and Richie home to his house (which ended up empty again). They decided to make this a regular thing. Every Wednesday after school, or on weekends when they had nothing to do, they would go to The Kissing Bridge or the Park or anywhere that seemed like a good place, and they’d just talk and smoke and enjoy each others’ company.  
The End  
(guess what? I still can’t write endings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bUuRn BaaBBy BuuuUUrN


	16. Richie Needs A Dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mfer

Richie knocked on Bev’s door. “Bev, Bev, Bev! B! Bevvie Dear!” Beverly opened the door, laughing. “Jesus, what?” “I’m out.” Bev’s eyebrows furrowed. “Out of what.”  
“Weed.” Bev rolled her eyes and pulled him inside. They sat down on the couch in her living room. “Why don’t you just go to that one Barber guy?” She asked. Richie shook his head. “That guy totally bailed on me! But, Bev, I’m losing it. I need some right now.”  
Bev hesitated. “Well...I might know someone but...I don’t know,” Richie rolled his eyes. “What do you mean you don’t know? Bev, I’m dying here!” Bev thought about, then shrugged. “Oh, what the he||.” Bev said. She grabbed Richie’s hand and dragged him outside and to her car. Richie got in the passenger seat and drove off.  
After a few minutes of driving, they got to Ben's house. Richie was confused, to say the least. Ben was always so nice and pure and basically the baby of the group (maybe other than Stan). So why would they be at his house when Richie wanted weed? Bev parked the car in her driveway and got out. Richie stayed in the car, just staring at Ben’s house.  
“Come on, slowpoke!” Bev yelled. Richie got out and walked up to Bev, who was already at the door. “Why are we at Ben’s house?” “You’ll see.” Bev knocked on the door and she and Richie waited. Ben answered the door and smiled. “Hi!” He stepped back to let them in. They all walked to Ben’s basement and sat on the floor in the middle of the room.  
“Richie wants some,” Bev said. Ben looked at Richie and then back at Bev. “You told him?” “Well, I haven’t told him anything yet.” Richie was a bit slow today apparently. “Hey. Hello. I’m right here.” He said. “What are you even talking about?” Bev rolled her eyes. “What do ya say, Ben?”  
Ben shrugged and said it was fine. He went into a small side room in his basement and came out a few minutes later with a big bag that was rolled up. He sat back down and unrolled the bag. He took its contents out and set them in the middle of the small circle the group had formed. It turned out to be a few small bags of marijuana.   
“Ben!” Richie yelled. “Why wouldn’t you tell me? Where’d you even get this?” Ben shrugged. “I have a cousin.” Richie reached out to grab one of the bags, but Ben slapped his arm away. “You can’t just take one!” “Why not?” Ben picked up the bags and put them back in the bigger bag. He rolled the bag up again.   
“Those are for clients. I can get you some soon. But you have to pay.” Richie groaned. “How much?” Ben put the bag back in the small side room. “$40 dollars.” Richie groaned again. “Fine, Benny.”  
“I don’t have to pay because ben loves me!” Beverly bragged, drawing out the ‘o’ in love. Richie rolled his eyes. “So you don’t love me, Ben?” “I do,” Ben said. “It’s just…” “It’s just he’s not banging, you.” Bev joked. Ben and Richie laughed. “Right!”  
The End  
(idk if Ben would actually sell weed he’s too baby but I think I saw the idea somewhere so this was on my list)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no


End file.
